rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Strike Man
Strike Man (ストライクマン Sutoraikuman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can attack by throwing a powerful fastball, as well as by spinning and bouncing himself around like a ball. He was a batting-practice robot for a stadium before he malfunctioned due to Roboenza. In one incident, he purposely hit a batter that he disliked with a very powerful fastball, sending him to the hospital. He also gets upset when he gives up too many hits. Appearances ''Mega Man 10'' Strike Man starts off by jumping and throwing a Rebound Striker at the player, which bounces six times before it disappears and dealing extra damage for each bounce it takes, from a minimum of two HP if it hits Mega Man head-on, and up to seven HP if it hits on the last rebound. Depending on the jump he makes is the direction at which he will throw the fastball; a short hop means he will throw the fastball at Mega Man, and a high jump means he will throw it diagonally. The fastball also homes in on Mega Man as it bounces from the ceiling, but can be avoided by stepping out of the way. After throwing the fastball, Strike Man will turn into a ball himself, rolling and bouncing around twice, invincible while doing so. If he makes a low bounce, he will follow with a higher one. If he makes a high bounce, he will follow up with a low, long one. He alternates between these two bouncing patterns, first one then the other he didn't make. Both can be avoided by passing below him and running towards the side of the arena Mega Man has more space to maneuver. He will then repeat this strategy. *On Easy mode, his Rebound Striker is slower and bounces one less time, making it weaker and easier to avoid. *On Hard mode, he no longer alternates between bouncing patterns, meaning he can do consecutive low-high bounces or high-long bounces at any moment after throwing the Rebound Striker. His fastball also bounces one more time, increasing its total power to eight HP. He also gains a new special attack in which he jumps to the middle of the room and begins to spin around horizontally, tossing four Rebound Strikers at a time. This can be avoided by going to the side he was facing before starting the attack, and jumping over the third fastball he throws. Once he lands, he is dizzy for a brief moment. Strike Man is most vulnerable to attacks when he stays close to the ground, while he is not in ball form, and on Hard mode, when he is dizzy after his special attack. His weakness is the Triple Blade as it can destroy the Rebound Striker, hit him while in the air before throwing the fastball to the ground, and can also hit him with up to two blades at close range for double damage. It defeats him in seven blades. He also takes slightly more damage than usual from the Wheel Cutter and Mirror Buster. Category:Official Robot Masters